


Delicious Cruelty

by Merfilly



Category: Addams Family (1991)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gomez reflects on his marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious Cruelty

There had never been a doubt that he was a lady-killer...he had the news clippings to prove it after all. The only shock in the courtship of Morticia Addams had been her choosing him, lowly Gomez, over the far more stunning Fester.

Luckily, his brother had forgiven him his luck, and Gomez had entered the marriage with a feeling of beloved dread to match such a cunningly cool beauty. From the handfasting, done with briarthorns so that their wrists bled into one pool, to the wedding night on the bed of knives, Gomez anticipated delicious cruelty of a true Addams marriage.

In all the time they've been wed, Morticia has never failed to deliver the agony and the ecstasy in droves.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Delicious Cruelty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907899) by [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira)




End file.
